prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Finland
'Basics' Country code for Finland is +358. Finland has three national network operators: *'Telia' (by the Telia Group, formerly called Sonera) *'Elisa' (prepaid packages under Saunalahti brand) *'DNA' (by DNA Oy, sold to Telenor) They are supplemented by local provider Ålcom which operates on the Åland Islands only. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz, 4G/LTE on 700 (B28), 800 (B20), 1800 (B3) and 2600 (B7) MHz. In the less populated northern and eastern part of the country Telia and DNA share one common network called Ytheisverkko (Brochure link) covering “half of Finland’s total geographical area„ and serving „approximately 15% of the population“. All three operators have a very good coverage and high speed at low prices even in remote and rural areas. Open Signal has identifed a more than 80% 4G availability in this sparsly populated country. Finland has quite low rates for data and sells real unlimited packages on prepaid. The ubiquitous R-Kioski chain is the most popular place in Finland for buying prepaid products, especially because R-Kioski outlets always have the best discounts. In 2010-19 the Fins are European champions by using the most data per SIM card topping at 32 GB per month in 2019. This is mostly because customers choose mobile broadband in lack of fixed ADSL connections. Yet, the finnish operators can manage to maintain a high quality of service Roaming: No roam like at home? Finland still offers very cheap data and real unlimited rates similar to the Baltic countries and has opted mainly out of the "roam like at home" scheme: Finland is part of the EU, where from 2017 new international roaming rules have been enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. The Finnish regulator has exemped all operators from the principles. So Finnish SIM cards fall mostly under the derogation and will charge EU roaming separately regardless of their domestic allowance between 0.36c-0.57c per MB, if they don't block roaming like Telia. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Telia' Finland (previously Sonera) Telia, rebranded from Sonera in 2017, has the most customers in Finland and its coverage on 3G and 4G and equal to Elisa: Telia's coverage map. In2018 4G/LTE reached 98% of population. General information To check balance, send SMS with 'PREPAID SALDO' to 15400 (for free). The SIM card and account balance is valid for 12 months since last recharge or starting from activation date. You can check the actual expiration time by sending SMS with 'PREPAID VOIMASSA' to 15400 (for free). Also you can check the expiration date in the mobile application. Also you can use free Telia mobile app to check balance and recharge your account. It's available for Android in Google Play and for iOS devices in AppStore. There is strictly no international roaming on Telia Prepaid. You can't use it outside Finland even in other Telia networks. They confirmed that roaming is completely disabled on their prepaid SIM. You can't even receive a SMS outside Finland. Recharging You can recharge Telia online using your credit card. Most of international credit cards are accepted. Minimal online recharge amount is 10 EUR. On the payment page you can select to load money only (Saldoa) or instantly buy a package (select Netin käyttöaikaa ''option, for packages see below). Also you can recharge with Telia mobile application, almost similar to the website recharging. You can also recharge by cash or credit card in R-Kioski stores in Finland. '''Voice and data SIM: ''Telia Prepaid' Their basic prepaid product for voice, text and data is called ''Telia Prepaid ''and available at their stores (shop locator), online to be sent to a Finnish postal address or at R-Kiosks (locator). Top-ups are available for 10, 20, 30, 40 and 50 EUR. You will get a bonus of 5 EUR for the first 3 top-ups. The starter pack is usually sold for 5.90 EUR with 7 EUR pre-loaded credits. In R-kioski and other outlets it may be discounted to 3.90 EUR. All SIM cards come as 3-in-1 (multi-punch) format, normal, micro and nano. Default data rate is a low 0.01 EUR per MB with a daily cap of 0.99 EUR per calendar day (0-24h). Speed is up to 100 Mbps on 4G/LTE where available. '''Data-only SIM: ''Telia Prepaid Netti' Their prepaid data-only SIM for tablets, routers or modems is called ''Telia Prepaid Netti. It should be available at the same stores (see above) as SIM-only for 24.90 EUR, sometimes reduced to 17.90 EUR in promotions. It includes "unlimited" high speed traffic in 3G and 4G up to 50 Mbps for 31 days. Data feature packages Telia prepaid SIMs mentioned above can be extended by these packages: *unlimited data packages: ** 9.90 EUR: 7 days of unlimited data in up to 4G and 100 Mbps ** 19.90 EUR (in promotion: 16.90 EUR): 31 days of unlimited data in up to 4G and 100 Mbps * combo packages with domestic calls, domestic SMS and data for 31 days (not available for Prepaid Netti): ** 9.90 EUR: 100 mins of voice, 100 SMS and 1 GB of data ** 19.90 EUR: 500 mins of voice, 500 SMS and 5 GB of data ** 29.90 EUR (in promotion: 22.90 EUR): 1200 mins of voice, 1000 SMS and 10 GB of data 'More info' * Again: no international roaming outside of Finland for voice, SMS and data is available on all prepaid plans *Website, partly in English: http://www.telia.fi *APN: internet 'Saunalahti '(by Elisa) Elisa Saunalahti is Elisa's consumer sub-brand, which has very good coverage and speed in Finland. Take care: For 3G it uses the 900 Mhz band mostly (in contrary to 2100 Mhz in the rest of Europe): Elisa Coverage map. In 2017 B28 on 700 MHz was added for LTE in rural areas. 'General information' Saunalahti Prepaid SIM cards are widely available from several retailers: Elisa Shops called Elisa Shopit (survey) kiosks like R-Kioski (use "HAE KIOSKI" Button for store locator), supermarkets like Alepa (locator) , S-Market/Sale/Prisma (locator)and K-Market (locator) or petrol stations like Shell/St1 or ABC. The SIM card is sold for € 5.90, when ordered online to be sent to a Finnish postal address. Or normally sold for € 5.90 in the shops mentioned above. Both include € 6 of credit and no registration or ID are required. Take care: There are various Saunalahti SIM bundles sold at higher prices at local stores, e.g. SIM including 4G/3G hardware or SIM including data, calls and texts for one month. All new SIM cards come as triple-cut (combined micro-, mini- and nano-SIM). Set system messages language to English by sending SMS message with text ENGLISH to 18258 'number. Default PIN code for Saunalahti is 1234. Extra credits can be purchased from the above mentioned retailers or online. The website accepts many Visa and MasterCard credit cards. Minimal amount to recharge is 10 €. There are some special offers not available from retailers. The SIM card is valid for 3 months since activation date and 12 months after the last recharge. Check your account balance by dialing *100# (for free). 'Default data rate Default rate is 0.066 € per MB with a daily maximum of 0.99 € for unlimited data (max. 100 MBit/s on 4G). 'Data feature packs' Saunalahti's packages are really unlimited on 3G and 4G, they only differ in maximum data speed. They offer two combo packages with voice, texts and data: * Rajoitukseton 3G: unlimited domestic calls, 5000 domestic texts and unlimited domestic data (max. 21 MBit/s) for a month: 24.90 €. Activation: text '3G' to 15020. * Rajoitukseton 4G: unlimited domestic calls, 5000 domestic texts and unlimited domestic data (max. 100 MBit/s) for a month: 29.90 €. Activation: text '4G' to 15020. This is currently the only package including data not only in Finland but also in "Nordic and Baltic countries" ("Nordic" should be Sweden, Norway and Denmark and "Baltic" should be Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania, but NO other EU/EEA countries) Furthermore, they offer these unlimited data packages differing in speed: For activation text code to 15020. You can book a new pack ahead of time. This will come in effect when the old pack is terminated. You can check status by texting STATUS to 15020. 50% discount offer available on lataa.saunalahti.fi if you are using your SIM card for the first time. An alternative to using your credit to pay your purchases is to go to lataa.saunalahti.fi/ and pay the plan of your choice with a payment card (by Visa or MasterCard). 'Router offer' Only at R-Kioski a starter pack with a router called Saunalahti Prepaid Nettiasema 4G ''is sold for 59.90 €. It includes a month of prepaid internet service (max. 100 MBit/s) and an additional 6 € credit valid for voice, SMS and data, a router, cables and manual in English. The router is E5573 from Huawei and up to 4G. Additional days after the first free month are 0.99 €/day with a calendar month maximum of 19.80€. Alternatively, monthly data prepaid packages can be bought. The SIM card included is mini-SIM only (in contrast to normal Saunalahti triple-cut SIM cards) fitting into the mini-SIM slot of the Huawei E5573. '''International roaming '(in selected countries only, EU/EEA roaming surcharged) All EU/EEA roaming remains surcharged past 2017 and domestic packages can't be used outside of Finland. Their general rate is 0.363c per MB (= 3.71 €/GB) for roaming data in the EU. Saunalahti doesn't provide worldwide coverage outside Europe, the SIM card will work only on the countries mentioned on this list. 'More info ' *APN: internet (for prepaid only) *Tethering: allowed *Website mostly in Finnish: http://elisa.fi *Internet is really unlimited, but P2P networks like BitTorrent etc. are not allowed. *Elisa customer service with English option 01019 0240 (local/mobile fee applies). Open Mon-Fri 8am - 7pm, Sat 10am - 4.30pm, Sun closed. 'DNA' DNA is the 3rd operator in Finland, yet it offers comparable coverage and very high speeds at good rates: coverage map. In April 2019 the majority of DNA shares were sold to Telenor from Norway. 'General information' DNA prepaid SIM cards are widely available from several retailers: online to be sent to a Finnish address, at the kiosks of R-Kioski (locator), at the stores of Suomalainen Kirjakauppa (locator) or at post offices (Posti, Itella) (locator). No registration or ID required. You can buy top-up vouchers from R-Kioski and Posti (see above) with cash or card, also you can recharge online (using international Visa / MasterCard credit card or with Finnish bank accounts). They have these different prepaid products on offer: *''DNA Rajaton Prepaid:'' SIM card with voice, SMS, MMS and data * DNA Super Prepaid: ''SIM card with voice, SMS, MMS and data *''DNA Dataprepaid Tablet: ''data-only SIM without text or voice, no roaming Upon purchasing, when you top-up your not yet activated DNA Super Prepaid or DNA Rajaton Prepaid, you'll get a 5 EUR top-up bonus (in Finnish called ''Ensilataus ''or Ensilatausetu''). Balance inquiry through customer service costs horrendous 2.92 EUR! Better use: m.prepaid.dna.fi (for free) from your mobile device DNA Rajaton Prepaid DNA Rajaton (= unlimited) Prepaid was called Smart Prepaid before. Its starter packs cost 7.90 € (often discounted to 4.90 EUR at the post office or 3.90 EUR at R-Kioski) including 7 EUR of credit. The starter packages contain SIM of 3 sizes (cut out). They charge by the day and the charge is deducted for each day, no matter if you are actually using it, until credit runs out. This is unlike Elisa, that only charges for the days when the SIM is used. You can however halt the daily charging, but it costs 2.50 EUR to do so. They offer only one rate: * Unlimited domestic voice, SMS and 4G data:' '''0.89 EUR per day (26.70 EUR per month, FUP: 5 GB per month) A day starts from midnight and ends at midnight. EU roaming is sold with surcharges, see below. DNA Super Prepaid ''DNA Super Prepaid starter packs cost 7.90 EUR, often discounted to 3.90 EUR including 7 EUR of credit. The current starter packages contain a SIM with mini, micro and nano cutouts. Data has a maximum charge of 0.99 EUR per day with unlimited domestic data only on the days when data are used. These data packages can be added as alternative choice: You can activate packages on their mobile website or online when you have enough loaded credit. Surcharges are applied to EU/EEA roaming, according to the list below. ''DNA Dataprepaid Their ''Dataprepaid SIM cards have data-only for laptops and tablets. Starter pack with unlimited data for 30 days is 24.90 EUR, often discounted to 19.90 EUR. Also, a pack with 1 GB or 10 GB domestic data valid for 180 days is available for 9.90 EUR (often discounted to 5.90 €) or 24.90 EUR, respectively, at least from R-kioski. You also get 9 GB of additional bonus data when you register your sim card here. That bonus data does not show up as balance at prepaid.dna.fi anymore thoughtuki.dna.fi: Miksi en saanut ilmaista 9 Gt dataa?. Mini, micro and nano SIMs are available. 4G/LTE has been opened for this product line and download speed is up to 300 Mbps where 4G+ is available. There is no international roaming outside Finland on this plan. All Dataprepaid SIM cards can be extended by these packages: *7 days of unlimited data: 7.90 EUR *30 days of unlimited data: 19.95 EUR *10 GB for 90 days: 19.90 EUR *30 GB for 90 days: 29.90 EUR The top-ups can be purchased online with Finnish bank account or in a store (e.g. R-kioski) where you get a scratch card. The code on the scratch card needs to be entered here. There is no internatl. roaming on this SIM plan. EU roaming '(surcharged) Roaming in other EU/EEA countries remains surcharged past 2017. As of 1 January 2019, all usage is now surcharged at 0.56c/MB for the daily rates ''Rajaton DNA and Super DNA plans, and data packages are given out with all of their volume added by the same roaming rate of 0.56c/MB. Note that there is generally no international roaming at all on the Dataprepaid DNA plans. 4G/LTE roaming is also now available in most of the EU/EEA except Cyprus, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Romania where only 3G is available, though in certain countries only one of the preferred roaming partners offers 4G access, or only one of the preferred partners offers access to prepaid customers at all. DNA has announced to apply a time restriction on roaming. They may monitor your presence or usage for 4 months. If either one prevails in roaming rather than in Finland, all surcharges will be based on the excess rate, though since it is now the same 0.56c/MB as the baseline rate, it is less of an issue. More details : https://www.dna.fi/euroaming-in-english '''More info *APN (only for DNA Prepaid): prepaid.dna.fi *Tethering is allowed *Website in Finnish: https://www.dna.fi/prepaid-liittymat and in English: https://www.dna.fi/prepaid-liittymat#english Ålcom '''(on the Åland Islands) Ålcom is a local provider of GSM, 3G and 4G/LTE mobile; fixed telephony, broadband, ISP services and IPTV operating only in the autonomous Finnish region of the Åland Islands. It also runs a LTE 450 MHz network in partnership with Ukkoverkot. Ålcom is connected to Finland by roaming agreements with Elisa. So customers of Elisa/Saunalahti can roam without surcharges in the network of Ålcom and Ålcom clients can roam on Elisa on the mainland. That's why few travellers will need a special SIM card for the Ålands as Finland is the main gateway to the islands. '''General information Ålcom has a prepaid product too that is sold in their stores. The SIM card is for 30 EUR and data at 7.5c per MB by default. These two data packages are offered: * unlimited data for 7 days: 25 EUR * unlimited data for 40 days: 59 EUR Roaming data in the EU/EEA (outside Finland) are not included and cost 7.40 EUR per GB. More info * APN: internet * Website in Swedish: https://www.alcom.ax[[Category:Europe]] Category:Country Category:Telia Category:10/18